


A Leak In The Armour

by FakeBrillo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domme Pepper Potts, F/M, Omorashi, Pepper looks amazing in a black wig, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeBrillo/pseuds/FakeBrillo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't sure that letting his loving Domme, Pepper, know about his interest in Omorashi was the best idea he's ever had, but she certainly has fun taking that interest and running with it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leak In The Armour

It was a long flight from Europe. Admittedly, with each bit of tinkering, and new update to the armour, it got faster, so at least this trip was twice as fast as it was a year ago. But still, Tony could feel how long it was. Particularly in the bladder. His suits did have a recycling system built in, to take care of his waste for exactly such situations as this... But Pepper had seen to that.

In his more conflicted moments, Tony still wasn't sure whether he should have told her about this specific sexual fantasy. Though if he was being honest with himself, He knew they had no secrets between each other, and considering the fantasies and kinks they'd already shared...

He was distracted by a pulse of pressure from his lower half. His bladder was full, and was making itself known. He clenched, holding it in, just barely, knowing that he had only a short while to go before he arrived home.

*******

Pepper looked deep into the recesses of the closet, contemplating the options before her. She lifted an arm, sliding a hand across the clothes, stopping for a moment on a red, shiny, rubbery latex dress.

'Hmm', she thought to herself, feeling the glossy material, lost in a reverie for a moment.

"Boss?" Said a female voice with an Irish accent "Mr. Stark is half an hour out".

"Thank you, Friday," replied Pepper. 'It'll be a black day when I can't keep track of Tony's schedule myself,' she thought with a grin on her face. "Hmm. Black." She said aloud.

"Pardon, boss?" Said Friday.

Pepper's grin widened. "Tell me Friday, what do we have in black wigs?"

*******

By the time he reached New York, he was practically cross-eyed, trying to hold it in. He had to admire Pepper's ingenuity. Not only had she remotely disabled the liquid recycler in his suit, but she had somehow gotten the scientists he was meeting with to take him to a fancy smoothie bar. A liquid diet before such a flight across the Atlantic was tough to bear.

As he approached the tower, he did a quick scan, and was overjoyed to see only one life sign. Pepper and him had planned ahead with the hope that their reunion would be interruption-free, and it looked as if it would be.

As he took the last turn between skyscrapers, towards the tower, his stomach lurched. Poetically, he could say it was due to being moments away from seeing the love of his life. Prosaically, he knew that was only a part of it, because he DESPERATELY had to pee.

He came in for a landing, his feet stepping into the pads that triggered the machinery to remove his armour. As the robotic arms reached out, he heard Pepper's speak in her "authoritative" voice. The one that made him weak in his knees. Well, weaker. His bladder was making him weak enough already.

"Friday, just remove the top half of the armour."

As his helmet and the upper torso plating was removed, Pepper stepped into view and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a stunning black evening gown with a ripple of silver throughout it in waves, tall black stiletto heels, black lipstick, and a wig of long midnight black hair. All together, it was a crisp, almost severe look, though her wide grin offset that significantly.

"Holy shit," escaped his lips. As the machinery removed the armour over his hands and arms, as well as the lower torso plates, she stepped forward,stopping two feet away, and beckoned him towards her. As he took that step forward, his expression became strained, his need to release, to urinate, that much stronger. For a second, a look of concern lit on Pepper's face, but when she realized that it was the discomfort of a full bladder, not the pain of an injury, her grin returned, with a wicked edge to it.

She reached out with long silver painted nailed fingers, grasping Tony's chin as if to inspect it's curves and edges.

"Tell me, Tony, did you pee at all this trip?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

He could barely hold it in as he replied "No."

"Good boy!" She smiled and leaned in, whispering, "on the count of three you may relax and release. One. Two. Three!" On three she kissed him firmly on the lips, her hand still on his chin, her other hand flat on his chest.

Tony released the clenching hold upon his bladder upon command. He could feel a wave of release through his torso, sending shivers up his spine. He could feel his underwear getting damp, then wet, then soaked, the urine going through the material and into his jeans, soaking them, the liquid sensation spreading down his legs until he could feel that his toes were wet, urine filling a small layer in the bottom of the armour, still more pouring out him, down his legs. The immediate pressure gone, he leaned into the long, passionate kiss with Pepper.

As his eyes fluttered close from the overwhelming sensations of pleasure, he knew that he was glad he has shared this fantasy with her, if only for this moment. But he also knew that more were to come.


End file.
